Fated Match
by Silver Nightngale
Summary: Kyou falls in love with a new Souma girl but his romance is short lived


  
  
Its summer in the Souma house and Kyou and Yuki are now wide awake. "Alright! Its Summer! No more snow..Yeah!!" Kyou says eagerly. Yuki sighs "yes but plenty of rain you stupid cat." Yuki says in a monotone voice. Kyou immediately takes offense to this, "Shut up Kuso Nezumi!!" Kyou mutters after yelling at Yuki "I hate Rain!!" Yuki laughs walking away, "Baka Neko.." Kyou stops, "wanna go ya damn rat!?" Yuki laughs "Its your funeral". A big fight breaks out and Kyou looses as usual..--; Shigure sighs, "boys please..my house!" He sweat drops "they're conspiring against my house..Oh cruel fate!!" Yuki blinks "drama queen" and Kyou smirks "fairy"  
  
Tooru sighs "Oh! Please don't be mean to Shigure!". Kyou rolls his eyes, "yeah..whatever" Aya shows up unexpectedly. "Shigure!" Shigure turns and smile "Ayami!!" Aya smiles "how have you been Gure?" Shigure smiles "Good Aya..and you?" Aya smiles even more "wonderful my love!" Shigure smiles and hugs Aya "Oh! Ayami!!" Kyou sweat drops and gets shifty eyes, "Oh yeah, they're Fairies!" Shigure sighs "ow..that was uncalled for Kyou.." Kyou smirks "was it?? Let me think..NAH!!" he walks away and walks up to the roof. Yuki sighs "I'm going to my garden." He also walks away.  
  
Shigure gets crying eyes. "Shigure, they're so mean!" Shigure sighs "yes, yes they are..am I a fairy Aya?" Aya swings his silvery hair "No Gure..your just like me..and do I look like a Fairy?"  
  
**Random Rice Ball** 'Aya's a Fairy!' (Authors note: Listen to the rice ball..Aya is indeed a Fairy..so is Gure..but we all love Gure..Now don't we..*huggles eechie Inu..*)  
  
Shigure sweat drops and sighs "oh boy.." he says as he walks away. Ayami smiles and skips after Shigure. Yuki is in his Garden "Baka Neko, why does he act so dumb?" He thinks of Akito.."if I keep winning though..." Kyou is on the roof "man..this is nice" he says and looks down "wow..girl.." And indeed there is a girl standing there, Her strawberry blonde hair sways in the breeze and she's wearing a black skirt, black shirt, combat boots and armsocks..black as well. She's wearing a white trench coat as well..(similar to Kaiba's..) Yuki sighs "Baka Neko it's a girl..deal.." Kyou sighs "SHUT UP!!" The yelling continues. Kyou walks into the house after a few minutes through the back door as Shigure opens the door with a cheerful "hello! Who might you be??" in his mind he's singing ~High school girls, high school girls, all for me high school girls!!~  
  
The girl smiles "I'm Trisana, but call , me Tris." Shigure smiles "I'm Shigure..but everybody seems to call me Gure. Please..do come in.." she follows him in and sighs. "what was all that yelling about?" she asks and then bumps into him "SORRY!!" Shigure puts two hands on her to steady her. Nothing happens..she blinks "I didn't poof??" Shigure wonders the same thing and then comes to the obvious solution, "apparently you're a Souma too.." she sighs "Yes..i'm a Mountain Lion.." He smiles "That's Nice..the yelling was Kyou..the cat,and Yuki..the rat, they never get along.." Tris sighs, "so this happens often.." She sees Ayami. "is that a girl too?" she asks wonderingly and Aya makes a face. "I'm insulted! I'm a man!" He says then smiles dumbly. Tris blinks, "is that a dress?" she asks smirking. Aya answers happily as usual with "yes! Do you like it?" Tris smirks "No.." Then looks at Shigure and sits down.  
  
Ayami runs over to Shigure and huggles him "oh Gure!" Shigure huggles back "Oh Aya!" Then they both do the thumbs up "YES!" Tris smirks knowing what this means. "are you two gay??" she asks looking at them strangely. Both Shigure and Ayami go red. Kyou walks in from the Kitchen "yes they are.." Tris Blinks then stares at Kyou "Wow.." she mutters under her breath. He stares back "what?! Do I look funny to you or something!! Geeze!!" She sighs "no..its nothing!" she says and looks away. Kyou smirks but doesn't let her see it. "heh, Baka" Tris gives a visible twitch which we all know is gonna egg Kyou on. "What..did..you..just..say??" she asks obviously annoyed. He smirks even more now "You heard me" he says smugly. She raises an eyebrow "Immature cat.." she says smirking. Its Kyou's turn to twitch now, "what was that" She laughs "Now who's twitching Kitty". Kyou goes to punch her but she ducks.  
  
She growls "Cold Hearted" she says in a monotone voice like Akito's and walks away. Kyou sighs "me cold hearted?" he ponders as he walks away. ~She's different than the rest~ he thinks to himself ~Her soul seems to be on fire! I hope I don't loose my chance to the rat..like always.~  
  
Tris sighs as well and thinks to herself ~He's...amazing! What power..a lack of speed sure, but WOW! Yuki has looks but yet again, so does Kyou. His world seems to be lit a fire..and he works well with it! I hope I get a shot to figure him out..with out chasing him off.~ She thinks unaware Shigure is staring. Shigure smirks "Awwww..young Love!" 


End file.
